


Cold Comfort

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick spends a cold afternoon trailing a witness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

_**"Cold Comfort" (Horizons, 1988)**_  
 **Title:** Cold Comfort  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Nick spends a cold afternoon trailing a witness...

  
**Cold Comfort**

 _'I hate this fucking city,'_ Nick Ryder thought, shrugging deeper inside his leather jacket. He peered through the lightly falling snow. _'No, scratch that. I hate the whole fucking East coast.'_ It was getting dark already, even though it was only four in the afternoon, and Nick quickened his step, closing the distance between himself and the middle aged woman he was following. _'Just my luck I'll lose sight of her in this weather and have to follow her again tomorrow.'_

He dogged her heels for three more blocks before she finally turned and trudged up the steps of a tired looking boarding-house. Nick sighed with relief. He hurried past, not stopping until the news-stand on the corner; slipping inside, Nick took a deep breath of relief at the momentary shelter from the bitter cold. He bought a paper, and before leaving the shop, pulled a pen from his pocket and noted the address the woman had entered in the margin.

A cab idled at the curb and Nick was about to hail it when a tall man in a pinstripe suit pushed past him, shouting to the driver. Nick grimaced. His trek through the snow had left him a mile from their hotel and he pulled his collar higher, lowering his head and setting off into the eddying snow.

He trudged back to the hotel without seeing another taxi. Standing in the tiled entrance, Nick kicked the clinging snow from his boots and entered the warm, walnut lobby thankfully. The cold city air had chilled him thoroughly, his back and neck ached with it and the tips of his ears and nose burned in the warm hotel air.

 _'I wonder if Cody's still in the bar,'_ Nick thought, crossing the lobby. His partner was where he'd left him, perched on a barstool with a beer in front of him. Nick stepped forward with a smile, and then stopped as a dark-haired woman sidled up and whispered something in Cody's ear.

 _'Oh, that's fucking great.'_ Nick closed his eyes. Trust Cody Allen to spend the afternoon flirting with some chick instead of talking to the barman and getting the lead they were hoping for so they could get out of this godforsaken town and back to the Riptide. When Nick opened his eyes, the picture hadn't improved any: the brunette had a proprietary arm around Cody and Cody's head was down as he listened intently to what she was saying.

As though feeling Nick's eyes on him, Cody raised his head and looked back towards the door. His eyes met Nick's, and Nick forgot his wet clothes, forgot the woman leaning on Cody's arm. Cody's smile went straight to his core, flooding him with warmth.

Nick smiled back.

Cody's left hand rested on the bar and he raised one finger, tapping it slowly. Nick's smile turned into a grin as he recognized the signal, one they'd used in countless bars and messes over the years. _Let's blow this joint._

 _You're on, pal._ Nick raised his eyebrows in assent and turned away, headed for the elevator. Cody would follow as soon as he detached himself, Nick knew, and the knowledge fueled the warm glow that Cody's smile ignited.

Back in their room, Nick struggled out of his leather jacket and kicked off his boots. His feet were cold and damp; so were his shoulders where the snow had got inside his collar. His disgruntled mood returning, he sank into a chair and pulled off his wet wool socks. Outside the window, the snow fell steadily, and Nick regarded it balefully. "Just our luck, we'll be snowed in and have to stay a week," he grumbled.

"Would that be so bad?" Cody said, entering the room. The door snicked shut behind him.

"Cody?" Nick stood up, a smile on his lips. "Man, I can't wait to get home."

"I hear ya, buddy." Cody crossed the room. "But you know, I can see some definite benefits in being snowed in here. It's a good hotel, the law firm will pay for the extra nights. I think I can stand a day or two stuck in this room with you, Nick."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Nick grinned happily, pressing against Cody as his partner wrapped his arms around him.

Cody pulled him close, chuckling, and Nick put his head down on his lover's shoulder. His clothes still felt chill and damp against his skin, but inside, where it mattered, the aching cold was already in retreat. It was no match for the warmth flowing between him and Cody, warmth that had little to do with body heat and everything to do with the message Cody's fingers were writing on his skin.

"How much longer d'you think Murray's gonna be?" Nick muttered.

"Long enough," Cody replied, pulling Nick's damp shirt off. "He figured it'd take him three hours to get into the vehicle database at least, and he only left an hour ago. How'd you make out, anyhow? Get the address?"

"Sure. How 'bout you? Got the barman's statement? Or were there too many distractions?" Nick stepped back reluctantly and peeled off his jeans.

"Jerk," Cody said amiably, handing Nick a towel. "I got his statement, such as it is. I don't think it's gonna make the difference our client thinks it is, but I guess that's not our problem. It's right here, signed and sealed." He pulled a manila envelope out of his shirt pocket and dropped it on the table.

Nick rubbed himself down vigorously, his skin tingling at the touch of the warm fabric. "That's better."

"I think so." Cody was looking at Nick's naked body, an appreciative smirk on his face.

Nick chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment," he muttered, glancing at the big double bed. "Feel like a nap, man?"

"No." Cody grinned and pulled his shirt over his head. "You?"

"I been walking all over this god-forsaken city in the snow, remember, while you been sitting in a nice warm bar with a girl draped all over you." Nick grinned, slipping between the sheets. "I'm kinda tired."

"Of course you are." Cody tossed his pants over the arm of the chair and climbed into the bed, stretching out on his back. "I'll lay over here, then, let you get your beauty sleep."

"And you call me a jerk." Nick reached for Cody, pulling him close. "C'mere."

Cody relented, rolling towards Nick, and they snuggled close. Nick sighed contentedly, rubbing his head against Cody's shoulder. "You know," he muttered, "I think you're right about being snowed in. I could get used to this."

"So could I, buddy." Cody found Nick's lips, kissing him softly, sweetly. "So could I."


End file.
